


Harry's Beloved

by Reiven



Series: Addiction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/pseuds/Reiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in love at first sight? Harry does. While some say that Harry loves Draco and others say that Harry loves Hermione, in truth, the one Harry truly loves is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Beloved

_Sigh._

I feel so bored when you're not here with me; to awe me with your beauty. You are exquisite. Although I hate to admit it, even my first love could not compare to the splendor that you possess. I knew I loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, but then, there was another, so I could not shout it from the rooftops. But Voldemort only knows how much pain I feel every time I think back and realize that I hadn't made the first move, that I had just walked away when I was given the chance to spend an eternity with you. I still beat myself up for that. What if you had gone away with another man? What if you were ill-treated by a person that was not I? What if, what if, what if. So many questions ring around in my head. But thank Merlin that you are finally mine.

Everyone tries to hide their jealousy, but I can see right through them. Beneath it all, they glow green with envy every time I pass by with you by my side. Ron says he doesn't care, but under it all, he's resentful that you came to me the way you did, and not to him. I can see it in his eyes, in his every movement. He wishes you were his; that you were his to take out for a breath of fresh air on a warm summers day.

But our love was forbidden. We were parted when we could finally be together. It was the fault of Dumbledore and McGonagall. Had they realized that there was ill will lurking in the hallways, in the dorms or in the secret passages, we would not have been forced to go through all the pain, but then, I would not have realized that I could no longer go on living without you by my side. So they are forgiven. But I was still forced to watch as they carried you away from me. You could not do anything, rigid you were. The day I had gotten the distressing news, I tried to accept it with much grace, but beneath it all; I wept. But all that is behind us. We are together once more.

I sit in the dorms, I run my hands over your smooth, curvaceous body; you have all the right curves in all the right places. I knew it all before, but only now is it justified. I stroke your soft, silky mane; it is different from all the others, superior. You are perfect, no matter what anyone said at the time, you were mine. I still remember my first love; beautiful, ideal, but nothing compared to you. It was the day that I was thrown off, I knew my soul mate was another. We were out together, but I was left there in dead wake, wondering what had happened. Not like you, you would not blow me off for anything, you helped a lot in my hard time. You were there through thick and thin, to sweep out all the sins prowling in the shadows.

No one sees me at night, when I sneak out of bed to get you. We sleep soundly together in my bed, without knowledge of the others and by the next morning, I lead you out. They are non-the-wiser to things that happen in the middle of the night, right under their noses. If Ron found out, he would implode with bitterness, he wants you. But he can't have you. You belong to me.

The Nimbus was nothing. My beloved will always be you, my Firebolt.

**The end.**


End file.
